


漂亮弟弟

by riligou3



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riligou3/pseuds/riligou3
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	漂亮弟弟

日子这样一天天过着，林说和向横的合宿生活还算太平，本就是年纪差不多大的人，兴趣爱好也无多大差别，林说有不会的题目还能请教一二， 最让林说不满意的就是向横老是对他动手动脚。

“向横，把你的手拿开。”

“不。”

向横不光手没有挪开，反倒整个人压到了林说身上，树袋熊似的扒着林说不撒手。

“你就这么渴望父亲的怀抱？”

“寄人篱下，林说，注意点。”

林说送给向横一个白眼，也不管他怎么缠着自己放肆了。

今天晚自习没上，林说早早的回了寝室，向横不在房间他进不去，只能回自己宿舍玩了，一进门就看他们叠罗汉似的趴在桌子面前，根本不用动脑子，他们在聚众看片呢。

“有福不叫我同享？”

“你自己跑去睡空调房叫我们同享了吗？”

林说被噎的没办法回答，搬个板凳就凑过去了，六双眼睛直勾勾盯着手机屏幕，好像有点不对动，就算玩np，也不应该先出来两个男人，不明所以的孩子点了快进，就看一个男人扶着另一个男人的腰，慢慢挺进然后有规律的前后摆动。

“卧槽你这找的什么片？？”

“我哪知道。”

谴责之余，被打开了新世界大门的毛头小子对这种片子的新鲜感大于没看到36D的遗憾，他们心里各有各的想法，只有林说心里有鬼。

晚上睡觉之前向横也经常这样跟他玩闹，夏天穿的都少，向横覆在他的背上，修长的手指划过突出的骨节，下面鼓鼓囊囊的炙热隔着几层薄薄的布料在林说的臀缝里来回磨蹭。

一开始林说反应剧烈爬起来就要跟向横打架，久而久之也就趴在床上任他去了，反正又不会真把自己上了。

林说如今看到熟悉的姿势，只是缺了那几块布料，画面里人的表情和他们不一样而已， 心里腾起一种陌生的感觉， 被向横磨蹭过的股沟现在就跟着了火似的，一股股热流从尾骨蔓延到四肢，小林说有抬头的趋势。

林说找了个借口便钻到厕所去了，看着自己不争气的小兄弟，林说也是无可奈何，解决完生理问题洗手的时候林说突然想到他跟向横的关系。

如果说是朋友那也太过要好，吻接过了，该摸不该摸的地方他都摸过了，那如果算情侣的话，没有表白没有爱意，关系就这么奇怪的卡在朋友和情人之间，谁也没有退却一步谁也没有往前走一步。

林说回过神来关上了水龙头自嘲的对镜子笑了笑，他是对向横有了什么非分之想吗。

“都找错片子了还看。”

看着那堆还围在一起津津有味看片的脑袋， 林说心里不知道从哪窜起来的火，抱着数学书自己躲到一边啃导数去了，一串串字母在他眼前晃来晃去，晃成了向横的脸，林说拼命摇了摇头，才把向横从脑中甩开。

继续看题，脑子里却变成了向横的声音一遍遍的唤着林说，林说的火压制不住了，把数学书摔了以后，出门走了。

“我们不就是找错片子了吗，他气那么狠干什么？”

“不知道。”

室友无辜摇头，继续投身新世界。

林说去超市买了杯冰水一饮而尽，嗓子是凉快了，心里还窝着一团火，林说转头正好碰上了米乐，林说二话不说把他拉到操场谈心去了。

“刚刚寝室里在看片。”

“片不好看？”

林说摇摇头，欲言又止。

“女优胸不够大还是屁股不够翘？”

林说为难的继续摇头，米乐好像明白了什么，严肃拍了拍他的肩膀。

“看片硬不了说明你有毅力，不用担心以后...”

“我们看的不是女优。”

“人兽？？”

“两个男的...”

米乐依然不解，打开了新世界大门，不喜欢再给他关上就是了，林说怎么跟死了老婆一样 。

“我想到了向横...然后....嗯...”

“嗯？？？”

“我可能有点...喜欢他，吧。”

米乐觉得自己听了林说这话可能会折寿个十多岁，向来看人用鼻尖的高岭霸王花承认自己喜欢别的小朋友，也先不说性别问题了，无论是从伦理道德还是社会主义核心价值观来说，都是让人无法理解的事，林说颤抖的睫毛将他的感情和羞怯出卖的一丝不挂，米乐咽了一团口水，所有能说的话都被噎到喉咙里。

林说瞄了一眼米乐，他也明白自己突然犯浑估计把米乐搞的也是莫名其妙，自己给自己找了个台阶下。

“可能是我最近老是跟向横一起睡，我还是搬回寝室吧。”

林说踢飞了脚下的石子，有点不开心。

林说回寝室的时候，在向横的门口停留了一下， 狠狠拍了拍自己的脑袋，毅然决然走上了蒸人的五楼。

“林说？今天回来跟我们有难同当了？”

“没难也得回来。”

“那小哥带女朋友回来把你赶走了？”

林说本来心情就不是很好，此刻看向说这句话室友的目光，更是像墓地里的免魂，阴森恐怖也就算了，还带着一丝的幽怨。

女朋友这三个字着实扎到了林说的心里，本来只是对自己莫名其妙的感情发愁的林说，现在更要愁一愁如果向横有女朋友了他该怎么办，想着想着目光更加幽怨。

室友们大概也明白了，最近林说火气大，不能惹。

向横听说今天不上晚自习出去买了一堆林说喜欢的零食，高三正是拼搏的时候，正好趁好不容易的休息犒劳犒劳林说，向横第五十四次抬头看墙上的钟，十二点，熄灯半小时，林说还是没来。

向横没办法，摸黑跑到林说的寝室，发现林说的床位上背对着他躺了个人，睡了那么多次林说后脑勺的样子向横早就烂熟于心了，向横学看林说上他床的样子悄悄躺了上去，手搭到林说腰的一刹那，明显感觉到林说抖了一下。

“别装了。 ”

向横把林说身子掰正，林说把头扭到一边不看他，向横长腿一跨骑在林说身上，捏着他的脸强迫他与自己对视。

“向横，你他妈有病？”

“怎么没下去？”

“我下不下去还要通知你吗？”

借着微弱的月光向横能看到林说眼里闪烁着一些他读不懂的东西，但是身体总是比大脑先一步反应， 他可以欺负林说，用吻狠狠欺负他。

向横扶着林说的脸重重吻了上去，虎牙磕到林说的嘴唇也不松嘴，一丝血腥味在唇齿之间蔓延开来，林说想说的话全都被堵在喉咙里，向横在他瞪大的眼睛里把那种情绪看的更真切了一些，水汽朦胧了他的眼睛，却把情愫毫不掩饰的暴露了出来。

向横读懂了漂亮眼睛想告诉他的东西，便松开了林说的唇，林说扬起来想打他的手被向横一把抓住，林说不由自主提高了音量。

“向横你他妈放开我！”

旁边的室友哼哼了几声好像对他们发出的噪音表示不满，林说捂住自己的嘴 只剩一双眼睛直勾勾的盯着向横，向横也不恼，把林说被他抓住的那只有拉到自己唇边，细细密密的吻落到指尖，柔软的舌划过手指，停在手背上，熟悉的感觉像电流样从指尖流窜到身体每个角落，知道再继续下去会怎么样的林说知道跟向横闹没有用，只好压低声音央求。

“向横你不要老是对我动手动脚的。”

“我不止对你动手动脚，我还要对你动屌。”

“你...”

向横把林说的手放到自己的裤裆上，隔着布料感受小向横还在沉睡中的尺寸，林说就跟触电似的想把手缩回来，向横紧紧拉着他的手腕，想逃离这是非之地都难。

向横用手包裹着他的手放在自己的性器上，林说能感觉到有个东西不断他在手心里涨大变烫，在心里把向横所有的祖宗十八代都问候一遍， 又怕吵到室友，林说只能用仅剩的那一只手捂着嘴。

向横裤档问已经撑起了一个小帐篷，他就把目标转移到小林说身上，小林说本就敏感，林说捂着嘴不停的摇头，身体却很诚实的回应着向横。

向横撩开的林说肚皮上的衣服，林说特别瘦，肋骨根根清晰可见，随着他现在的急促呼吸，腹部一起一伏，向横的手滑上了他小腹，如果这样凹陷的肚皮，在做爱的时候被顶起来块， 那该多漂亮，向横舔了舔嘴角， 看向林说的目光被染上了占有的欲色。

林说的身体真是太完美了，向横的手绕到林说背后突出的骨节，暧昧因子在向横的指尖游离，如果背入他的话，他会不会顺抖到跪不住，挣扎着想往前爬，然后他就可以拉住他的脚踝，拽回来继续操，他小巧的腰窝，弯曲的腰身，让向横想到了小时候看志怪小说里的蛇妖，摇曳扭动不胜风情的肉体，另男人心甘情愿送上精血体肤。

时间只过了一会林说却感觉向横的手在他身上走了一年，最后向横的手到了他的臀缝之间，雪白的皮肤在月光下更美的有诱惑力，未经人事的粉嫩小/穴在炙热的目光下不自然的收缩，向横的指尖刚落上去，小/穴的软肉就争先恐后先把它吸进来。

“不要...向横...那里不行...”

林说的声音软的一塌糊涂，刻意压低的声音还带着细微的哭腔，一只手捂住半张脸，只剩两双大眼睛可怜兮兮的看看向横。

“我明天..还有课...”

“乖。”

林说也没管向横听不听他的解释，拽下他的裤子手就伸了进去，那玩意实在烫的吓人，上面突出的青筋还能感觉到跳动，林说视死如归的表情凝滞住了，手放在上面动也不是不动也不是，向横饶有兴趣的看着林说下一步该是什么动作。

“导数不会，打飞机也要我教你吗？”

林说在向横热切的期待下，颤抖着手轻轻套/弄了一下，然后又停住了。

“你是想让我硬一晚上？”

面对向横的疑问，林说无辜的摇了摇头，表情复杂，向横握住早就翘到老高的小林说，指腹上的薄茧擦过前端的马眼，惹得林说一阵战栗。

“跟我一起。”

夏夜的寝室充斥着屋外的蝉鸣，燥热的空气给两个人身上蒙上了一层薄汗，床上除了窸窸窣窣的声音和偶尔发出的难耐喘息，更在安静之余有了一丝淫/靡气息。

林说已经交代了，此刻向横握着他的手在自己身上加快速度，没一会也泄在了林说的小腹上，向横拿纸简单给林说擦了擦，一句话没说就走了。

林说躺在床上望着上铺的床板，其实有句话说的挺对，嘴上说着不要，身体却很诚实嘛，经过高级反应中枢得出的结论，总比低级反应中枢，多出那么一点主观情感因素，嘴里说出来的答案，只是大脑思考的结果，而身体条件反射做出的反应，才是真正的答案。

林说起身下楼进了向横的屋子，和第一次一 样，向横背对着他侧躺着，林说轻手轻脚走上去，从背后抱住向横的腰，把脸贴在他的后背，静静听着他的心跳。

“怎么下来了？”

“楼上太热，睡不着。”

“还有呢？”

“没有枕头，脖子不舒服。”

向横不说活了，林说笑了笑楼住他的脖子凑近他的耳朵。

“我想你了，想你想的睡不着。”

向横转身把他抱在怀里，下巴蹭了蹭林说毛茸茸的头发。

“晚安。”

“嗯，晚安。”

一年后， 经过林说的不懈努力和向横一星期两天的勤奋补习，林说考上了向横所在的大学，今天是大一新生入校的日子，等了一年的原大一的学生，终于等到了新鲜的学弟学妹，一早便等在校门口，学长找漂亮小姐姐帮忙搬箱子，学姐忙着搭讪帅气小弟弟要联系方式。

门口热闹的很，向横一个人站在一边倒乐得清闲， 旁边的学妹看着向横不像想搬箱子的样子，也就识趣的找别人去了，向横伸脖子看了好久，终于把他的漂亮弟弟给等来了，向横刚想往前走，就在远处被林说一个停的手势打住然后林说掏出了手机。

【宝贝:我要飞起来的抱抱。】

向横看到短信，嘴角露出一个微笑，对着远处的林说张开双臂。

林说扔下行李箱朝着向横跑了过来，离向横一米远的地方就跳起来，然后稳稳的落到了向横的怀里，林说捧着向横的脸吧唧亲了一口，小鹿一样的眼睛眨巴眨巴看着向横。

“想我没有？”

“你应该喊老公老公要抱抱，飞起来的抱抱。 ”

“狗蛋你闭嘴。”

向横托着林说屁股的手捏了捏他的臀肉，侧头在他耳边说道。

“宝贝这么活泼，腰肯定是不疼了，不如今天晚上...”

“滚。”


End file.
